As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an Information Handling System (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, global communications, etc. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
In many situations, an IHS may need to be serviced or supported. For example, the IHS may have hardware and/or software that needs to be fixed, updated, removed, installed, or replaced from time to time. To address these, and other problems, certain systems and methods described herein may enable a computer manufacturer or service provider to allow customers to have access to automated, simplified support actions or operations, for example, even when an IHS is not otherwise able to boot to its main Operating System (OS) or has other serious hardware or software failures.